You're My Only One
by KrisHan Daughter
Summary: Kisah percintaan Luhan dan Kris, yang selalu penuh dengan MASALAH! HanRis/KaiRis/KaiHun WARNING : Bottom!Kris, Top!Luhan.
1. CH 1

Tittle:You're my only one

Main Cast:~Xi Luhan  
>~Wu Yifan(Kris)<p>

Support Cast : - Kim JongIn

- Oh SeHun

Genre:Romance,Hurt/  
>comfort,Family<p>

Rate:semi rate M

Author:Rae Hoon  
>ditha_fanfan<p>

Pairing:HanRis

**_Disclaimer:cerita ini real buatan saya._**

Don't like don't read!  
>*Happy Reading*<p>

.

Kegelapan yang menyelimuti salah satu kota besar di dunia itu, Seoul, menandakan bahwa saat itu sudah malam hari. Keramaian yang biasanya terjadi, kini tampak mulai sepi sebab penduduk kota tersebut sudah mulai beristirahat dimalam hari.

Sama halnya dengan ke6 member EXO sedang makan malam dengan tenang saat ini. Sampai suara luhan yang baru memasuki dorm mengusik kegiatan mereka.

"Annyeong,..loh?tumben sepi. Kris dan yang lain mana yeol?" Tanya luhan sambil celingkukan (?) Mencari krisnya.

"Dikamar,hyung." Jawab baekhyun itu,luhan pun langsung memasuki kamarnya dan kris.

*Cklek

Luhan membuka pintu kamar mereka dan mendapati krisnya sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

'Serius sekali sih ,sampai tidak menyadari aku pulang.' batin luhan

"Krissy, kau sedang apa hm?" Tanya luhan dan duduk disebelah kris,sambil mengelus rambut kris sayang.

"Eh?!luhan?kapan kau pulang?"Tanyanya masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Baru saja. apa itu chagi?"  
>Tanya luhan penasaran<p>

"Oh, ini aku hanya sedang melihat lihat tentang Bayi~ Entah kenapa,tiba tiba aku ingin mempelajarinya.."Balas kris sambil tersenyum manis

"Hmm?oh ,ini aku tadi membelikanmu ini! Tarra~" ujar Luhan sambil mengeluarkan Boneka beruang berukuran cukup besar,yang sangat imut.

"Waaa,imutnya..ini sangat bagus lu~gomawo"ucapnya kemudian memeluk luhan.

"Kekeke,..ne,cheonma,kau sudah makan?" Tanya luhan lagi

"he-em,..sudah kok." Ucap Kris berbohong. Padahal ia belum makan apapun dari tadi karna sibuk dengan Laptopnya. Lagi lagi kris tersenyum manis pada luhan,melihat itu luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak mendekatkan wajahnya ke kris,berniat mencium bibir namjachingunya itu. Tapi..

"Uh,..lu~sebaiknya kau mandi dulu ne?kau bau!"Potong kris,sambil mendorong pelan bahu luhan.

"Hah!, Baiklah aku mandi dulu ne?"Ucapnya kemudian mengecup dahi kris dan masuk kekamar mandi.

5menit kemudian

Setelah selesai mandi,luhan langsung memakai piyamanya. Tapi ia sengaja tidak mengancing piyamanya.

"Chagi,aku sudah selesai mandi~" ujar Luhan disertai Smirk nya.

"Ya sudah,kalau begitu kita aka Hmmmp-" ucapan kris terpotong karna Luhan sudah lebih dulu meraup bibirnya.

"Akh~Lhu.." Kris pun tidak bisa menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar,karna kini tangan Luhan tengah bermain main dengan Niple kris. Dan perlahan ia pun mulai melepaskan piyama yang kris pakai.  
>Lalu,ia pun juga melepaskan piyamanya.<br>Dan,keduanya kini sudah 'NAKED'!

"It's Show Time Baby"ucap Luhan,setelah itu...

Author pun men-Skip adegan 'itu' karna masih dibawah umur ^_^

Setelah melakukan 'itu' Luhan pun memeluk Kris yang nafasnya masih terengah engah.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar?"Tanya luhan membelai pipi Kris.

" Aniyo~ Aku suka."Balasnya tersenyum

"Kalau begitu,tidurlah kau pasti Lelah.  
>Malam Chagi~" ucapnya lalu mengecup bibir Kris sekilas,kemudian menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh Mereka dan<br>Pergi tidur.

Keesokan paginya,kris terbangun karna merasakan perutnya seolah diguncang hebat  
>Ia langsung berlari kekamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh<br>Isi perutnya yang belum ia isi, Alhasil yang keluar hanya lendir putih.

"huee..huee...huee..hah..hah..huee.." Merasa tidurnya terusik,luhan langsung terbangun,

"Eh?kris kah itu?apa yang terjadi?"Tanyanya dan langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi,tidak memperdulikan bahwa dirinya kini tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. (Masa bodoh,orang tidak ada yang liat kok ) ia berdiri didepan kamar mandi itu dan terus menggedor pintu.

"Krissy?waegeure?kau kenapa chagi?"Namun kris belum menjawab dan masih memuntahkan isi perutnya yang kosong.

setelah selesai,kris membasuh wajahnya kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi,dan menggunakan handuk yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.  
>Saat Keluar Ia mendapati luhan tengah berdiri disana dengan tampang Khawatir juga tidak berpakaian itu.<br>Luhan terkejut melihat raut wajah kris,matanya sayu dan nafasnya belum teratur.

"Kau kenapa krissy?kau baik baik saja?apa kau sakit?astaga..wajahmu pucat sekali kris!" Ujar luhan dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.  
>Kemudian membantu kris untuk berbaring kembali diranjangnya.<p>

Setelah itu,luhan langsung memakai pakaiannya dan pergi kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih lalu kembali lagi kekamarnya dan kris.

"Ini,minumlah chagi"ujar luhan sambil membantu kris meminumkan air putih itu pada kris.

"Go-gomawo lu~,maaf membuatmu repot"ucap kris pelan..

"Tak Apa. Sebenarnya kau kenapa chagi?kau membuatku khawatir tau!"Ujar luhan sambil menyapukan minyak angin kedahi perut dan dada kris. Tak lupa,ia juga sudah memakaikan piyama kris dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ani,aku ...aku hanya...salah makan. mungkin?"Jawab kris gugup

"Huh,lain kali perhatikan makanan yang kau makan chagi~aku tidak mau kau sakit"jawabnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Maaf-"

Brak!

"APA YANG TERJADI HYUNG?"Tanya seseorang atau lebih tepatnya teriak seseorang sambil mendobrak pintu kamar HanRis.

"Ya!apa yang kau lakukan Chen!"Ujar luhan langsung menghadiahi dongsaengnya sebuah jitakan.

"Aish..appo hyung~"ucap chen mengaduh sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ada apa sih hyung?kenapa kau berlari kedapur tadi?terburu buru sekali"ujar suho.

"Tadi kris muntah muntah,jadi aku mengambilkannya air untuk minum."  
>Jawab luhan santai.<p>

"Apa?muntah muntah?jangan jangan kris hyung...HAMIL?"Tebak chen sembarangan.

DEG!

'Hamil?mana mungkin. Aku ini kan namja.'Batin kris

TAK!

"Sembarangan!dia namja tau!mana mungkin dia hamil!paboya!"Ucap luhan diberangi bogem mentah dari luhan *poor chen.

"Siapa tau kan hyung!aku kan hanya menebak!hufth"ujar chen menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudah chen kita hyung mau lah turun dan sarapan ya sudah baikan jangan lupa bahwa kita hari ini ada jadwal ne?bye"ujar suho sambil menarik chen keluar kamar HanRis.

"Hah!anak itu!sembarangan aja!mana mungkin kau hamil?iya kan kris?"

"Ne."Jawab Kris singkat.

"Hmm...apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"Tanya luhan sambil mengelus surai kris sayang.

"Iya. Aku sudah merasa baikan kok"

"Baiklah...ayo kita sarapan,"ajak luhan lalu membantu kris untuk turun kebawah.

.

"Pagi~"Sapa Luhan pada semua member yang tengah sarapan disana.

"Pagi Hyung~"balas Chanyeol Dan Sehun berbarengan.

"Loh Kris'hyung kenapa?wajahmu pucat hyung."Tanya Kai khawatir kemudian menggenggam tangan kris dan membelai pipi kris.

"A-ani aku baik baik saja jongin~"jawab kris sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan pegang pegang!"Ucap luhan sambil menyentil tangan Jongin yang sedang menggenggam tangan kris.

"Ukh,dia kan hyung ku!tidak apa apa kan?"Sungut Kai menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"Sudah Sudah~ Ayo makan kris,luhan,jongin!"  
>Titah member tertua Minseok<br>Mereka pun duduk dan menikmati sarapan mereka seperti biasa.  
>Tapi,tiba tiba saat sedang asyik makan….<p>

"Hu-"kris menutup mulutnya seperti sedang menahan agar makanan yang ada dimulutnya tidak keluar.

"YiFan kau kenapa?"Tanya Luhan tidak menjawab ia hanya berlari ke kamar mandi dan lagi lagi memuntahkan isi perut nya yang baru ia isi.

Setelah selesai,yifan langsung keluar dan mendapati semua member EXO berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi dengan tampang khawatir.

"Hyung,kau baik baik saja?"Tanya Sehun.  
>Kris yang masih lelah,tidak menjawab pertanyaan sehun.<p>

"Kris,kau kenapa?"Tanya Luhan dan langsung memapah kris untuk duduk di kursi,dan memberikannya segelas air putih.

"Hyung,lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut hari ini. istirahat lah dirumah ne? ?"Ujar jongin sambil mengelus surai kris.

" Andwe! Aku baik baik saja! Aku harus ikut."

"Tapi hyung kau kan harus istirahat?"Ujar suho yang juga khawatir dengan keadaan hyung nya ini.

"Aku bilang,Aku tidak apa apa!"Teriaknya karna kesal.

"O-ok kau boleh ikut. Tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu ne?"Ujar luhan mengalah karna kris sudah mulai kesal.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan,seluruh member EXO pun bersiap siap untuk pergi ke tempat latihan mereka biasa.  
>Untuk persiapan konser sore nanti.<p>

#Practice-Room

Kris berulang kali melakukan kesalahan saat latihan Dance Wolf. Ia juga berulang kali ditegur oleh sang pelatih. Luhan yang melihatnya jadi heran,tidak biasanya kris seperti ini.

"Kris?kau kenapa?saat latihan tadi,kau terus melakukan Kesalahan. Apa kau pusing?kalau begitu,nanti tidak usah ikut perfrom ya?"Tanya luhan pada kris saat mereka sudah selesai latihan.

"Eh..enggak kok. Aku baik baik saja. Jangan khawatir"balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi.  
>Kalau kau lelah Istirahatlah, Kau membuat semuanya khawatir tau"ucap luhan sambil mengelus surai coklat kris lembut.<p>

Kris hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum hangat kemudian memeluk luhan."Aku mencintaimu lu~"

"Nado~nado saranghae chagi~"

Skip Time

Konser mereka berjalan bisa melakukan semuanya dengan seperti saat latihan tadi.  
>Usai konser,semua member melakukan Fanservice seperti biasa.<p>

"KYAA!TaoRis moment!"Teriak salah satu fans saat melihat tao yang berjalan kedekat kris dan mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"HunRis!liat?kyaaaa~imut nya~maknae dan leader couple!"Lanjut fans lainnya yang HunRis shipper.

"WOW...BaekRis IS REAL"

"Itu...ChanRis MoMent!"

.

*Luhan Pov

Akh!berisik sekali sih mereka!aku tau mereka itu fans kami. Dan kami tidak ada apa apanya tanpa fans. Tapi,tidak tau kah mereka bahwa teriakan teriakan mereka itu benar benar menyebalkan?

"Aaaaa!KrisHo!leader Couple!"  
>HAH?apa lagi itu!aku sudah cukup panas melihat TaoRis moment!sekarang?<br>Tambah lagi!?HunRis,ChanRis,bahkan BaekRis? Apa mereka tidak tau?kris itu milikku!

Ah cukup!

Aku yang sudah tidak tahan,langsung mendekat kearah kris yang sedang berada didekat Sehun. Aku ingin segera menarik nya kepelukan ku. Saat jarak kami sudah sangat dekat,aku bisa melihat wajah kris yang tampak kelelahan. Tapi,  
>Dia kelihatan lebih pucat dari biasanya.<br>Saat aku ingin memeluk kris,tiba tiba saja...

.

*Luhan Pov End

BRUK!

"KRIS!"Luhan reflek menangkap tubuh kris yang jatuh pingsan.

"Kris bangun!kris?kris kau kenapa?"  
>Luhan seketika panik melihat kekasihnya pingsan terus mencoba untuk membangunkannya.<p>

"HAH?!kris oppa kenapa?~"semua fans langsung khawatir melihat idola mereka yang jatuh pingsan saat selesai konser.

"Hyung?kris hyung?"Sehun yang bingung tidak tau mau berbuat apa.  
>Semua member yang melihat itu langsung panik dan membantu luhan untuk membawa kris ke backstage.<p>

#Back_Stage

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?"Tanya Kai pada luhan.

"A-aku tidak tau jongin-ah,tiba tiba saja dia pingsan"jawab luhan masih dengan nada khawatir sambil mengelus kepala kris yang saat ini sedang tidur disofa.

"Kan tadi sudah aku bilang,dia harusnya tidak usah ikut tampil!"Teriak Kai menunjukan kekhawatiran yang mendalam

"Tenanglah Jong~ Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hyung? Masih ada 1 penampilan intro kita dipanggung nanti. Mana mungkin kita memperkenalkan diri tanpa Kris hyung"

"Aku juga tidak tau Baekhyun'ah, aku juga tengah bingung sekarang" ucap Luhan sambil menunduk. Sesekali matanya melirik wajah Kris yang tampak seperti ketiduran. Ia tidak menyangka, penyakit Kris yang membuatnya bingung bisa sampai membuat Kris pingsan. Ia menyesal telah membiarkan Kris untuk tampil tadi

-Keputusan sudah diambil. Para member EXO terpaksa tampil tanpa Kris-

"Annyeonghaseyo" ucap seluruh member EXO serempak

"Untuk fans kami, yang hadir pada hari ini, terimakasih banyak sudah menyemangati kami. Tapi maaf, kami belum bisa menampilkan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Tadi kami menampilkan banyak kesalahan. Sekali lagi maaf" ucap Suho mewakili seluruh member EXO

"Kris Oppaaaaaa" teriak seluruh fans EXO yang ada di stadium itu

"Kris hyung, dia sedang tidak sehat. Kami yang salah tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya sehingga membuat dia pingsan seperti tadi. Tapi jangan kawatir, sebentar lagi dia juga akan sehat kembali. Kami hanya meminta doa dari kalian saja" ucap Kai sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan  
>Semua fans tampak sedih mendengar kabar menyedihkan itu. Tak terkecuali Luhan. Sedari tadi, ia tampak menunduk sedih, memikirkan keadaan namjachingunya itu.<p>

'Sebenarnya kau sakit apa kris?'Tanya luhan dalam hati.

..TBC..

A/N : Aloha reader's ku tercintah ^^ Nae bawa ff Bottom!Kris lageh ini ~~ Btw sebenernya nih FF udah lama banget ye tapi baru bisa Nae Post sekarang, So? Mind To Review? ;) #Aegyo

SUDAH DI PERBAIKI! MAAF KAN LAH KESALAHAN AUTHOR ABAL SATU INI~~ #DeepBowForReader's


	2. Chapter 2

Title:You're My Only One

Main Cast:~Xi Luhan  
>~Wu Yifan (Kris)<p>

Genre:Romance,Hurt/  
>comfort,Family<p>

Rate:semi rate M

Author:Rae Hoon(Xi Daughter)  
>ditha_fanfan<p>

Chapter : 2/?

Pairing:HanRis

Disclaimer: semua cast yang ada bukan punya saya,tapi cerita ini real buatan saya ^_^.

WARNING!

-Yaoi Inside  
>-Typo<br>-EYD gak beraturan.  
>-A bit NC :3<p>

NC nya gak bagus, sumveh -_-

Bottom!kris pula~

Top!Luhan

Don't like don't read ^w^

*Happy Reading* 

.

.

Mata itu bergerak  
>kan sang empunya telah terbangun dari .Namja itu menggeliat tak nyaman saat matanya terasa silau akibat lampu.<br>"Ukh,dimana ini?Arrgh kepala ku sakit."Ia mencoba untuk duduk dan mendapati dirinya sedang berada di ruang ganti dibackstage.  
>"Kenapa aku bisa disini?Ah noona,yang lain mana?"Tanyanya pada salah satu penata rias mereka yang baru masuk.<br>"Oh kris,kau sudah bangun?mereka masih dipanggung,tadi kau pingsan jadi tidak ikut tampil."Jelas Yeoja itu kemudian pergi keluar setelah permisi dari kris.  
>Keadaan pun senyap yang awalnya berniat untuk berbaring,<br>membatalkan niatnya begitu mendengar keributan dari luar.

.  
>'Ada apa itu?' tanyanya dalam penasaran ia pun berjalan keluar dan melihat kerumunan orang orang.<p>

.  
>"Hyung Hentikan!"Sehun setengah berteriak berusaha melerai pertikaian Luhan dan Kai dengan dibantu member lain.<br>"Ini semua salah mu Hyung!kalau kau bisa melarangnya agar tidak usah ikut,dia tidak akan pingsan!"Kai berujar dengan emosi yang meluap ingin sekali memukul Luhan lagi.  
>"Apa maksudmu jongin?!Kau tidak berhak marah padaku!"Luhan balas dengan sedikit terdapat beberapa lebam akibat pukulan kai tadi.<br>"Sudah!Hentikan!kalian ini kenapa sih?!Sehun,Baekhyun bawa kai menjauh."Suho menyuruh Baekhyun dan Sehun untuk membawa Kai menjauh.  
>"Hyung,gwenchanna?"Sehun bertanya khawatir pada Kai yang masih menatap penuh kebencian pada Luhan.<br>"Lepas!"Jongin hanya membalas dingin kemudian melepas paksa tangan sehun dan Baekhyun dari lengannya.  
>'Mianhe Jongin,'Sehun Hanya menunduk sedih berusaha menahan air matanya.<p>

.  
>"Jongin?Wae geure?"Kris bertanya saat ia berpapasan dengan Kai.<br>"Hyung?kau sudah sadar?Hah syukurlah,tidak ada apa apa kok saja,ne?"Jawabnya sambil mengelus pipi kris lembut.  
>"Kau mau kemana?"<br>"Aku mau ke toilet dulu Hyung."Kai berkata kemudian pergi.

.  
>"Hyung,kau tidak apa apa kan?Aish jongin keterlaluan!"Ucap chen sambil berkacak pinggang.<br>"Gwenchanna."Jawab Luhan pelan.  
>sejujurnya,pukulan kai tadi sangat dia kan Manly.<br>Saat mereka berjalan ke arah ruang ganti,mereka melihat kris yang sudah duduk dikursi sambil memainkan jari jarinya.  
>"YiFan!"Luhan berseru kemudian langsung memeluk kris.<br>"Lu a-aku ti-dak bisa ber na-fas~"ucap kris susah payah.  
>"Hehe mianhe~Kau tidak apa apa? kenapa bisa pingsan?aih!kau membuatku khawatir!"<br>"Gwenchanna,aku tidak apa ap- Lu! pipimu kenapa?"Kris terkejut saat mendapati lebam dipipi kris.  
>"Akh,i-ini...hmm..tadi aku jatuh di seperi ini hahaha"Luhan terpaksa berbohong agar kris tidak khawatir.<br>"Jinjja?aish kau tidak hati hati sih!"  
>Tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang melihat tingkah mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.<br>dan ada beberap yang melihat dengan pandangan kagum.  
>"Ya ya ya! udahan dong acara 'Lovely Dovey' nya,kita akan pulang berkemas."Suho berkata sambil menepuk nepuk langsung saja mereka mengikuti perintah Leadernya itu.<p>

.  
>»Skip Time<p>

EXO's Dorm

"Huwaa!lelahnya!"Suara Baekhyun langsung terdengar begitu mereka turun dari mobil.  
>"Ne aku juga capek."Chen menambahi sambil meletakan dagu nya di bahu xiumin.<br>"Baekhyun Hyung!kita mandi bareng ya~"Chanyeol berteriak dari luar dan segera berlari masuk.  
>"Hii~si mesum itu!Andwee!"Baekhyun langsung lari dan mengunci kamarnya dari dalam.<br>"Hyung!buka pintunya~aku mau tidur hyung~"  
>"Yak!tidur saja diluar!"Baekhyun membalas dengan berteriak.<br>"ckckck sabar ne chanyeol~"seluruh member kompak Mengolok chanyeol.

.  
>*HanRis Room*<p>

"Huh,lelahnya~Kau tidak lelah chagi?"  
>Tanya luhan dan duduk diatas kasur Kris.<br>"Hmm...tentu saja lelah~Eh ngomong ngomong,bagaimana dengan lebam diwajahmu itu lu?apa masih sakit?aku kompres ya?"Ujarnya lalu berniat untuk mengambil Es batu untuk mengompres wajah kekasihnya.  
>"Tidak usah Fanie~aku baik baik aja istirahat saja ne?aku takut kau sakit lagi."Luhan menahan pergelangan tangan kris dan menarik<br>nya sehingga ia jatuh kepangkuan Luhan.  
>"Aku sangat mencintaimu kris~Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku arra?"<br>ujar Luhan sambil menghirup aroma tubuh mint yang ia menjilati belakang telinga kris,sehingga kris tidak kuasa untuk menahan desahan dari bibirnya.  
>"ukh~Lu."<br>"Aku lapar~berikan aku hidangan makan malam yang lezat krish~"Luhan berkata lalu mulai membuka kancing piyama yang kris pakai.  
>Kris menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Luhan padanya.<br>"Kau suka kan chagi~Akh kau sangat ."Luhan berkata sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.  
>"Akh..luhan berhenti bermain!cepat lakukanh~!"<br>"Haha Baiklah baiklah."

"Tidak adil!"  
>"Kenapa lagi chagi?"Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.<br>"Aku sudah tidak pakai apa kau malah masih berpakaian lengkap!"  
>ujar Kris sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.<br>"Ups..maaf~"Luhan menjawab kemudian membuka seluruh pakaian yang ia pakai.  
>"Nah Now let's do it chagi~"Luhan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh kris dan menindihnya.<p>

Waring!

Now is NC time,so please dont read this moment. arraseo?!

.

Luhan hand play with kris nipple. then Luhan entered his 3 finger's into Kris hole.  
>"Akh!Move Lu!"Kris scream as he felt Luhan finger's still there with no more move.<br>"You're so tight baby~akh.I'll change it with my you ready baby'ah?"Luhan said with a litle moan.  
>"Ne~Hurry lu.I can't hold it!"<br>" chagi~I want not hurt you~"  
>Luhan kiss Kris lips,while his member entered kris hole slowly.<br>"Akh~"Kris scream again.  
>"Am I hurt you chagi'ah?I can stop this if you want"Luhan said a litle worried.<br>"A-aniyo~Dont stop this jebal."  
>"Hmmm...ok then."He move his member again and make it 'In out'.<br>"Akh~Fasterh luh~"Kris moan again.

.  
>Dan begitulah melakukannya mungkin 2 ronde?<br>molla.  
>"hah...hah...hah...Gwenchanna Fanie?"Luhan bertanya sambil mengelus rambut kris sayang.<br>"Ne~"jawab kris sambil tersenyum.  
>"Tidurlah chagi,kau pasti fanie~"Luhan mencium bibir kris sekilas sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi.<p>

.  
>*In The Morning*<br>Pagi ini Dorm EXO masih tampak sepi dan ada Chen yang kini sedang bermain main dengan laptopnya.  
>Tiba tiba matanya tertuju pada 1 artikel yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.<p>

"Mwo?apa ini!"Suara Chen yang menggelegar langsung membangunkan beberapa member .Ia terkejut saat membaca komentar komentar di artikel tersebut.  
>"Ada apa sih hyung?pagi pagi udah berisik"Kyungsoo bertanya sambil mengusap matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.<br>" apa sih jongdae?"Suho dan beberapa member lain yang ikut terbangun langsung saja ikut duduk di  
>sekitar chen.<br>"Hyung~kau harus baca ini."

'Luhan dan Kai EXO bertengkar karna Kris?'

South korea,XX - XX - 20XX

Berita mengejutkan terdengar dari BoyBand ternama EXO.  
>setelah sukses menggelar konser semalam,<br>Ternyata di belakang panggung terjadi sedikit konflik antara Machine dance dan Visual EXO ini.  
>Kai dan Luhan dikabarkan saling adu pukul dikarnakan Kris.<br>Kai berkata bahwa Luhan lah penyebab Kris pingsan saat konser tadi malam. Apa maksud Kai berkata seperti itu?

Leave You're Coment:

Lee jia hae :  
>Kris!dia benar benar pembawa masalah!<p>

Kim Yoo Seung:  
>Aih!kenapa Luhan dan Kai oppa harus sampai adu pukul segala?<br>ini gara gara kau Kris!

Sung Sae Mi :  
>apa apaan dia itu?karna Kris mereka sampai bertengkar?!awas saja kalau aku melihat mu !aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu!kau sudah membuat oppa ku bertengkar karna mu!<p>

Jung Ji Joon:  
>Kris is Trouble maker!<p>

Dan masih banyak komentar komentar pedas lainnya.

" beritanya cepat sekali tersebar!?"Xiumin berkata sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.  
>"Jangan sampai Kris hyung melihat ini."ujar Chanyeol.<br>"Melihat apa Hyung?"mereka sontak terkejut saat mendengar suara Kai dari balik punggung Chanyeol.  
>"Ah..bukan apa apa kok Jongin~"<br>Lay berucap dengan senyum terpaksa.  
>"Jinjja?"<br>"Ne~Kau belum mandi kan?Mandi sana!kau bau!"Suho berusaha menutupi kegugupan mereka dengan menyuruh Kai untuk pergi.  
>"Aish...baik baik."<br>Kai berlalu pergi kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.  
>saat ia berjalan,ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan kamar HanRis.<br>awalnya ia berniat untuk pergi begitu pintunya sedikit terbuka,jadi Kai memutuskan untuk melihat sebentar.

DEG!

Kai melebarkan matanya tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat.  
>Luhan dan Kris tidur dengan hanya memakai sehelai selimut?<br>Kris tampak memeluk luhan dan menaruh kepalanya didada luhan.  
>sedangkan Luhan memeluk pinggang Kris.<br>'A-apa yang mereka lakukan?!'Kai berbalik dan segera berjalan menjauh dari kamar mereka lalu menuju kamar mandi dan menguncinya lalu menghidupkan keran air dengan deras.  
>'Hyung!kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku Hyung!aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung!'Kai menangis begitu mengingat apa yang tadi ia lihat.<br>'Kenapa Harus Luhan?!Kenapa!'Teriak nya dalam hati kemudian memukul dinding kamar mandi keras,sehingga menyebabkan tangannya sedikit membiru.  
>"Kris Hyung!Aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung!"Teriaknya frustasi.<p>

DEG!

'Jongin...mencintai Kris Hyung?'

«TBC»

So guys, Keep / Delete?  
>Just coment please ^_^<p>

A/N :

Yeah!I'm back wiht this fic~masih inget ff ini gak? #Kagak!  
>Yo wes aku rapopo~ Review juseyo :3<br>THX for reading :)

Top of Form


End file.
